


龙与ABO

by mooncancer



Series: 龙paro [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Female Alpha Gawain, Male Omega Lancelot, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, ガウェラン, 高兰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: 女A噶x男O兰，特殊设定ABO





	龙与ABO

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：Beta=普通人类，Alpha=具有阳性魔力（太阳、龙等）血统的人身上出现的返祖现象，Omega=具有阴性魔力（月亮、水、精灵等）血统的人身上出现的返祖现象。通常会伴随着一些魔法生物的特征（翼、鳞片、尖耳、尾巴等）出现。  
> A和O因为返祖而具有强大的魔力，作为代价，对异性魔力本能的渴求，以及太阳和月亮运行的力量带来的发情期让他们的感情生活变得不那么自由，不管是受发情期的影响还是出于继续生下A/O后代的实用性考虑，A和O的婚姻绝大多数都是AO配对，不会与普通人通婚。

“你讨厌这个吗？”高文问。她就跪坐在兰斯洛特的身体上方。

兰斯洛特听到她的声音，缓慢地将目光从她小兔子似的挺翘乳房上移开，扫过那片平坦结实的雪白小腹和下方淡金色的毛发，凝视着她腿间竖立起来的，修长的Alpha阴茎。

它有着从未被使用过的柔软肉红色，和浑厚圆润的头部。它看上去非常的干净。

兰斯洛特盯着那玩意看了一会，又抬起头来看看高文，摇了摇头。蓬松微卷的金色半长发遮住圆圆的脸，和生长在脸颊下方的金色龙鳞，已经完成分化的龙女脸上似乎还残留着那个女孩的面影，她好奇地盯着兰斯洛特，不自觉地伸出分叉的舌头来，舔了舔干燥、鲜艳的嘴唇。

“你还记得我吗？小时候我的名字叫做葛温妮……”

“那时候谁都以为我们俩会是一对。”兰斯洛特说。

高文并没有因为被打断而生气，她有些尴尬地笑了笑，挠挠头发。“所以……你也并不讨厌这样，对吧？”

这并不是我能够决定的事，兰斯洛特想。他没有回答。

那时候葛温妮十四岁，他十二岁，摩根夫人带她来访布列塔尼。女孩子总是发育得早些，兰斯洛特和葛温妮还在草地上乱跑疯玩的时候，不列颠和布列塔尼已经开始商议他们的婚事。没有人发现孩子们失足从山坡上滚下去，摔进了湖里。

他没事，葛温妮也没事。兰斯洛特惊奇地发现自己可以在水里行走和呼吸，湖水温柔顺从地拥抱着他们，就像是从他自己身体里延伸出去的一部分。

杜莱克家数百年的历史上从没有一个人像他一般，传承了如此完整而强大的湖中仙女的血脉。十二岁的兰斯洛特很高兴，他拉着葛温妮回到城堡，得意地向父母和摩根夫人炫耀他新发现的玩水小技巧，不明白为什么第二天不列颠的旅团就行色匆匆，向他们告辞。

后来的事情……兰斯洛特记不太清楚了。他们说他疯了，说他脑子有病，或许吧，也无非就是那么回事。他被送去学习魔术，开发天赋的强大能力，他是一个纯粹的Omega，因此到了年龄就应该和一个Alpha结婚，中和体内的阴性魔力，并且为双方家族生下更强大的后代……他跑了。

他逃跑了，路上还拐走了潘德拉贡家当主的未婚妻，尽管当时他并不知情。然后的事情兰斯洛特是真的记不得了，他们似乎一直在逃跑，躲避搜捕，打败追兵。在月光下他们互相亲吻，仅仅是嘴唇碰触嘴唇……那女孩的嘴唇是冰凉的……她有一头金色的蓬松长发……

“兰斯洛特，兰斯洛特！”

有人大声叫着他的名字，兰斯洛特回过神来，高文正轻轻拍打着他的面颊。金色的发丝靠得极近，在两个人的呼吸间起伏。自己是怎么突然到了这里的呢，兰斯洛特一时有些迷惑。

“他们说我疯了。”兰斯洛特疲惫地笑了笑，努力聚集起涣散的目光。“你不讨厌吗？”

高文低下头来，亲了亲兰斯洛特发红的眼睛。

她的嘴唇干燥，但是很热。龙的呼吸当中含着太阳的气息，顺着亲吻，点燃兰斯洛特皮肤底下的血液沸腾。高文是赤裸的，她捧起兰斯洛特的脸，柔软的乳房就轻轻挤压着他的胸膛。她是一头母龙，在柔软曼妙的腰肢和灼热缠绕的呼吸下面有着多么可怕的，熔化钢铁与岩石的力量——就像潘德拉贡家所有的龙一样。

而我是湖水，兰斯洛特想。我可以承受、我可以拥有这些。

拥有她。

兰斯洛特仰起头，让高文将亲吻下移到他的嘴唇上。灼热的吐息当中，龙分叉的舌尖撬开了他的唇瓣，灵活地探伸进来。她的舌头卷住他的舌来回抚弄，她的喉咙深深吮吸他身体里的水，她的双手怀抱住他的后背，坚硬的阴茎抵在他的小腹上而他的抵在她的大腿上，她的手指沿着他的脊柱滑下去，像羽毛一样轻轻爱抚他臀缝间变得柔软潮湿的入口。兰斯洛特的心跳得很快，他们身体里面的魔力在相互吸引和呼唤彼此，就像月亮与海水一样起伏。

“你完全湿了。”

高文放开兰斯洛特的嘴唇，蛇信一样的舌头带着唾液扫过他的嘴角和脸颊，在他耳边轻声说。

兰斯洛特随着她的动作抬起腿，分开膝盖让她将自己的小腿架在肩膀上。高文的手指反复地出入和玩弄，扩张着他的甬道，探寻更深处酸痛肿胀起来的入口。

明明是强行打开了身体，却并不怎样疼痛，酸胀酥麻的感觉让他难以忍耐地挺起腰，却不知道是该迎合还是逃避才好。他在床上胡乱地扭来扭去，脊背上汗水涔涔。高文俯下身用体重压制住他的扭动，按住兰斯洛特的腰，再一次在他耳边大声呼喊他的名字。“兰斯洛特！”她的气息和亲吻的热度让他几乎无法呼吸。“兰斯洛特！”

兰斯洛特睁开眼睛，看见高文凌乱了的金色头发。

在右边太阳穴的位置，原本应该生长出龙角的地方，额发下露出一道新鲜的、还泛着暗红色的长长伤疤。

兰斯洛特猛地瑟缩了一下，高文想把手指从他身体里抽出来，却只是换来他更紧地缩起身体，夹住双腿。

“我不知道……”男人紫色的眼睛瞪大，越发困惑与混乱的碎片当中，湖水满溢出来。“为什么我会在这里……为什么会变成这样……”

他记得一些事情，逃跑、躲避和追兵。他记得他打伤了其中的一个……或者很多个……鲜血从破碎的头盔下面涌出来，铁甲下面还残留着女孩的面影……

“高文。”

他颤抖着伸出手臂竭力抱紧她，不顾疼痛想要将那纤细柔软的身体全部拥进怀里。他的嘴唇紧贴着她额角的伤痕，仿佛要用尽全力去抑制自己亵渎的亲吻。他应当受到惩罚，但高文站出来说他们还有婚约并未解除。那一年她十四岁，他十二岁。

“高文……高文……！”

别哭了。轻拍着兰斯洛特的背，高文从一开始的感伤，到后来变成苦笑着吓唬他。好好的分开腿让我上你，再不听话我可就要行使一个Alpha对她的Omega的权力了。说什么呢，兰斯洛特全然听不进去，只顾着将眼泪浸满高文的头发。

为什么会变成这样，是造化弄人还是命运的指引，兰斯洛特依然不明白。但此时此刻，他会在这里，是因为高文固执地向他伸出手来，抓住了他。


End file.
